Love at HogWarts!
by Zidler'sChick
Summary: Ok I really suck at summaries... In this Fanfic i give severus Snape(Alan Rickman! What a Stud!) a girlfriend who it also a professor at the school..so be kind and please read and review! Thanks!And please excuse the spelling!
1. They Meet

Disclaimer: This is my first HP fan fiction! I read the book for the FIRST time yesterday after I saw the film. So naturally, I don't own any characters and whatnot.....J.K Rowling owns all....except Professor Jocelyn Bell. She is mine...so if you all really, ReaLLy, REALLY love my story ( which I hope you do) ask before you mooch her off of me :) note: this is a very wild thought but, allow me to dream :)  
  
  
Jocelyn Bell rode silently on the Hogwarts Express. She recently got a job at the legendary school, Hogwarts. She herself use to be a student but moved on to study about the History of their world . She was to be the new professor of Great Witches and Wizards of the Past course that was mandatory to all students. Jocelyn had her own box on the train which Dumbledore provided for her and her own room in the Gryffindors section of the school. She was to be the head of the dorm since Professor McGonagall was not up to it as she use to be. All around her she heard students whipping around her box. Suddenly, the train stopped and all the passengers filed off the train.   
  
Everyone was with trunks and owls but, luckily, Jocelyn had sent her things up before and all she had was 2 suitcases. She felt herself bumped into something huge, She whipped around and saw a giant  
  
"So sorry, there. I'm Jocelyn Bell, the new professor at Hogwarts. Can you tell me where the boats are, sir?" She asked the fellow who was staring dumbly at her  
  
"Sure, Jocelyn! You don't remember me? I'm Hagrid, the groundskeeper and also I make sure the kids get to where they need to be" he smiled and picked up her bags. "Follow me Miss Bell. STUDENTS!" He bellowed and everyone followed him.  
  
At that point, he led them all to boats. 4 in a boat and they all piled in. Hagrid had saved a seat for her in his boat and they chatting until they reached the school. It was magnificent. The school had retain all it's glory since the days she had gone there. Well, it was really not that far ago. She was only 28 and Jocelyn figured she was probably one of the youngest professors they had. At one time, she thought you had to be wrinkly to be a teacher there. Jocelyn certainly wasn't. She had blonde hair down to her mid-back that was usually up in a bun, green eyes and was a fairly tall at 5'11. Still, her old friend Hagrid lumbered over her and everyone else. The boats came a shore and they were showed to a large hallway where Jocelyn was whisked away from the children by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"We are so glad you are here. You are just in time for the feast! Quickly, I will show you to the other professors." McGonagall spoke quickly and led her into the staff room. " They are in there and I must go to meet the 1st years. See you at the feast!"  
  
Jocelyn pushed open the door and saw 3 men in there. She knew Dumbledore because he one of old professors. He greeted her happily  
  
"Miss Bell, what a pleasure! It has been so long, you have grown up beautifully. Here, let me introduce you the others. This is Professor Quirrell, he is the professor of the course Defense against the Dark Arts"  
  
He pointed to the lanky man in the corner with a huge purple turban on his head. He looked nervously around and reach out for Jocelyn's outstretched hand. He took it lightly and spoke   
  
"H-h-i, Miss Bell. P-P-leasure to m-meet you!" he stammered "D-Dinner w-w-on't be long."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." she smiled   
  
"Ahhhhh, and this is Professor Snape." Dumbledore said gaily "He teaches the course in Potions .  
  
He gestured towards the tall man in the corner of the room. He had shoulder length black hair and intense eyes that stared at Jocelyn. He was quite striking in his long black robes that billowed about him.   
  
"Please do call me Severus. I am head of Sytherin. I do believe that you are head of Gryffindors." he said  
  
"Yes that's right." Jocelyn said   
  
"Sytherin has been the head dorm for years now." He spoke   
  
"Well, now that I am here, things will change." She said "I hope you can take some friendly competition."  
  
"The feast is about to begin!" Dumbledore interrupted " Come, we must be there to watch the sorting ceremony."  
  
All the professors followed him into the dining room. It was grander than Jocelyn remembered. The ceiling was made to look like the night sky and candles floated to light up the room. There were 4 long tables crammed with students. She followed Snape to the professor table and took the seat between him and Professor McGonagall vacant seat. She watched the sorting ceremony and remembered the day she had to face the dreaded sorting hat. Luckily, she had been put in Gryffindors with all of her friends she had made on that first lonely train ride. There were sounds of delight from the students and clapping as they raced to their tables, when McGonagall called out a name that made the whole room gasp  
  
"Potter, Harry." She called and the room irrupted in whispers as the boy made his way up to the hat. Jocelyn turned to Professor Snape.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" she whispered " Where has he been all these years, Professor Snape?"  
  
" It's Severus." he corrected her "And yes that is the famous Mister Potter. Been living in the Muggle world until now. That's really all I know, Professor Bell." he said   
  
"Please call me Jocelyn." she said   
  
The ceremony ended and the sorting hat was put away. Dumbledore gave a speech about Hogwarts and the school and its rules. Then with a flick of his wrist, the feast was served. Piles of chicken, peas, rice, carrots, breads and custards all colors of the rainbow. Jocelyn found all the professors to be quite friendly, especially Professor Snape. They talked into the night about everything. Dinner was over and she got up to leave  
  
"Jocelyn, I will be more than happy to escort you to your chambers, it is very easy to get lost in this school." Severus said to her, standing up  
  
"I would be delighted, Severus." she took his offered arm and they strolled down the hallway. They reached the stairway.  
  
" I forgot these things tend move." Jocelyn said while the stairs moved under them. "I hope you know where you are going."  
  
" Oh, not to worry I do." Severus replied lightly   
  
"Where is Sytherin?" Jocelyn asked him. "I can't remember."  
  
"Oh, on the other side of the school." he said   
  
"So this is way out of your way."  
  
"Quite"   
  
"Oh" Jocelyn blushed as they walked to the familiar painting of the fat women in pink.  
"Password" the women croaked   
  
"Badger Spank" Jocelyn said and then the painting creaked open. " So I will see you tomorrow, Severus."  
She stepped inside and looked back.  
  
" Most Defiantly." He replied smiling "Tomorrow." He then turned around and went down the stairs  
  
"Tomorrow." She whispered and shut the door. 


	2. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: This is my first HP fan fiction! I read the book for the FIRST time yesterday after I saw the film. So naturally, I don't own any characters and whatnot.....J.K Rowling owns all....except Professor Jocelyn Bell. She is mine...so if you all really, ReaLLy, REALLY love my story ( which I hope you do) ask before you mooch her off of me :) note: this is a very wild thought but, allow me to dream :)  
  
Jocelyn woke up fairly early that morning. She was very nervous since this was her first teaching job ever. She got out of bed and went to the showers, and bumped into Nearly Headless Nick on the way, which wasn't that unusual. She did see something out of the ordinary though, Professor Quirrell was coming out of some room that had no door, she hid behind a statue while he past. Jocelyn didn't think much of it, everyone has their secrets. She wandered back to her room and slowly got dressed in her black dress and black robe. She pulled her long hair back into a bun and place her black hat atop her head. Did a quick make-up spell and she was off. She walked down the stairs with a little boy besides her yapping  
  
"Hello!" the round boy spoke " I am Neville Longbottom!"  
  
"Hello, I am Professor Bell. I believe you are in my period 1class." she said  
  
" I will be sure to be on time, then!" he said shyly  
  
"Good, I look foreword to seeing you there." Jocelyn smiled  
  
"Pip Pip!" spoke the pudgy boy as he waddled back over to his friends shouting "HEY! She looks foreword to seeing me there!"   
  
Jocelyn smiled and ambled over to her seat, taking in her surroundings. She saw Professor Quirrell sitting there nervously, like always. There was something strange about him but, again, everyone at Hogwarts was a little kooky. She glanced up and saw Severus Snape heading towards her. She saw all the children part as he came closer. They all acted afraid of him, she couldn't understand why, he was very pleasant to her and made her feel welcomed. She greeted him with a smile and he sat down. They were chatting until breakfast was well over. They parted and she went to her first class, she had a combined class of Sytherin and Gryffindor 1st years. She entered the class before her students arrived.  
  
Her students came in and looked at her in surprise. They sat down and one of the students raised their hands.   
  
"Yes and could you tell me your name?" Jocelyn called on her  
  
"Hermonie and where is the teacher?" The girl asked  
  
"I am your teacher, you may call me Professor Bell. I know I may not look like a professor but, trust me, I am more than qualified. I have 1 rule: They only person who can use magic in my class is me. You don't need magic to learn about great witches and wizards of the past. So I trust you all have read your summer readings?" She said and the students began to take out their books. " We will start on Page 23 and our first lesson will on Helga Halfhot. She the first witch to fly to the moon of rhombusis......" and so the lesson started with out a hitch and then suddenly a blotch of yellow pain flew at a boy with flaming red hair.  
  
"Who used magic in this class?" she asked annoyed " What is your name?" she asked the boy who was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Ron Weasly, Professor Bell." he said slightly blushing   
  
"You alright, then?" she asked with concern   
  
Ron now turned a deep shade of magenta. So his dark haired friend answered for him.  
  
"He is fine, Professor Bell."  
  
"So what is your name then?"  
  
"Harry Potter" the boy responded  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter." She said " Pleasure."  
  
Jocelyn then turned to the class. "Do I really have to cast a lie spell?" she asked the class and they were silent "Fine." and she picked up her wand and said "Liarius GoHodius!" and a spark flew around the room and stopped at a smug blonde hair boy. "What is your name and dorm?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." the boy said "Sytherin."  
  
"Fine. 10 points from Sytherin. I do not tolerate liars in my class. " she turned from him and continued on with her lesson for about half an hour or so.  
  
"For a quick recap. Who is the 1st witch to fly to the moon of rhombusis ?"  
  
The girl Hermonie raised her hand so high Jocelyn thought she was going to stand up. She looked around the room and saw no arms raised.  
  
"Yes, Hermonie?" She asked  
  
"Helga Halfhot!" she spoke  
  
"Very good! I see you were the only one listening. 3 points to Gryffindor." she said as the bell rang. " read pages 30-35 for homework."  
  
The children gathered up there things and flew out of the class room. Jocelyn sat on her desk and sighed . She had forgotten about how boring a class could be. She was terrified that she would be the dreaded teacher who kids would moan about having. She walked to the corridor to get to the staff room. She bumped into Professor Quirrell on her way.  
  
" Pardon me." he said clearly "So sorry."  
  
"You didn't stutter!" Jocelyn proclaim " Severus told me you always stuttered." she looked at him questionably   
  
He looked around nervously "Oh! Yes I s-sometimes it comes and g-goes." he said quickly and turned and left.  
  
" Strange one that." a voice spoke from behind her and she whipped around: It was Severus.   
  
" Yes, he is quite the odd ball." she said as they walked towards to staff room.  
  
" Has he said anything to you? Something that didn't fit?" He asked concerned  
  
" Well, he didn't stuttered when he spoke to me earlier." she said " He is always sneaking around, you know. I saw him this morning coming out a secret passage. "  
  
" Did he see you?" Severus asked quickly  
  
" No, I doubt that, he was busying himself with some old parchment." Jocelyn said as they entered the staff room together. Severus glanced behind her and saw Quirrell giving him the evil eye and hurrying past. Severus looked pale.  
  
" Something the matter, Severus?" Jocelyn asked as she filled up his coffee mug " Why are you asking about Quirrell?"  
  
" No, nothing at all. I only ask because I don't know much about him, that's all." he said quickly covering up his fear. " Would like to join me for dinner tonight, Jocelyn, around 6ish?"  
  
" I would like that" she said and glanced at the clock. " Best be off! Class starts in 5 minutes " and with that she turned and hurried to her classroom. She had open her class room door and out popped Quirrell!   
  
"Oh hello! You gave me a fright!" Jocelyn said as she placed her coffee mug down. " Something you need you talk about?"  
  
" Yes in f-fact, c-could we go for a walk after period t-two?" he asked  
  
" Sure" she replied uneasily   
  
" Good." he smiled and went on his way. Unfortunately Jocelyn didn't see the evil grin that stretched across his face as he left the room. 


	3. The Garden

Disclaimer: This is my first HP fan fiction! I read the book for the FIRST time yesterday after I saw the film. So naturally, I don't own any characters and whatnot.....J.K Rowling owns all....except Professor Jocelyn Bell. She is mine...so if you all really, ReaLLy, REALLY love my story ( which I hope you do) ask before you mooch her off of me :) note: this is a very wild thought but, allow me to dream :)  
  
Jocelyn finished her class and they kids actually seem interested in her stories about the witch Gertrude, especially when she got to the part where she has relationships with 13 men. She was dreading her meeting with Quirrell. He was really starting to scare her. She had looked up from her notes and saw him peering into the window, watching her. When her students left, he came to the door. He greeted her and they walked out to the garden. They chatting for a while and then he asked  
  
" D-do you have a c-class n-next period?" as they turned a bend, loosing site of Hogwarts.  
  
"No" she answered "Next class I teach is after lunch, why?" she asked   
  
"Good." He smiled and grabbed her and threw he up against a stone wall.  
  
" What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" she screamed as he reached into her robe and pulled out her wand, smashing her in the ribs with his fist, knocking the wind out of her  
  
" You won't be needing this!" he proclaimed and threw it near some bushes. Jocelyn opened her mouth to scream and he slapped his palm over her full, red lips. He caressed her long blonde as she looked at him with terrified eyes.  
  
"You are quite stunning, but of course, you know that." he whispered holding her against the wall. " I suppose that is why Snape is falling all over himself for you." He planted a kiss on her forehead. Jocelyn kneed him and tried to run but, he was too quick.   
  
"HELP ME!" she screamed as he wrestled her to the ground.  
  
Quirrell kicked her and slapped her across the face to silent her. Jocelyn whimpered and he whispered evilly " Nice try. Now listen to me, you wench! Stay far away from me and stay out of my affairs! If I find out you are saying anything about me I assure you this will not be your last visit from me! Not even Snape can save you from my wrath!"  
  
A tear rolled down Jocelyn's cheek and he maliciously spoke to her  
  
" Don't cry, your ruin your make up. Now I am going to go sweetie and suggest you put some ice on your eye and cheek. They are starting to swell, and how can old Severus ever love you if your face is puffy and tear streaked." He kissed her delicately on her mouth, savoring her and strolled back to the school.  
  
Jocelyn lied there on the ground for a minute to regain her composure. What the hell had just happened? She got up and brushed herself off. She lurched over to the bush where he had tossed her wand and grabbed it. Jocelyn wiped the tears off her face and did a quick cover-up. She knew this would only last for today because tomorrow, her face would began to swell even worse. She staggered back to the school and saw some children staring at her. She smiled at them and continue on her way, back to the safety of her classroom. She collapsed in her office and started to sob. Why was this happening? What is Quirrell hiding anyways? Jocelyn grabbed her mini-icebox and pulled out some ice and placed it on her eye. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks.   
  
Lunch was going on as she sat there, but she didn't feel like eating. She knew Severus would be wondering where she was. She couldn't face him, let alone Quirrell. He was in danger too, since she could only assume Quirrell heard their discussion. Jocelyn sat in her office for what seemed like forever until she heard the bell toll. Time for class. She dried her eyes and fixed her hair. She had to be strong. A make up spell and she was off to the head of her classroom. Her students got out their quills and parchment and look at her, ready to began.  
  
Jocelyn began her lesson, telling them all about Billy Biggiefish and his fights with the Alice Wholewhat for equal rights for 3 armed witches and wizards. As the lesson went along the more attentive the students got. She was so relieved not to be the so called "boring" teacher who everyone hated. When she asked questions at least 10 hands shot up. Surprisingly, when the bell rang she was a little sad that the class was over.  
  
" Where were you at lunch today, Jocelyn" A voice boomed for her doorway  
  
"Oh Severus, 1st day jitters" she lied. " I couldn't eat."  
  
"Quirrell asked about you." he said  
  
"He did?" she asked frighten, then tried to mask her fear, but Snape knew her better  
  
" What happened after the break?" he asked worriedly   
  
She open her mouth to speak when she saw Quirrell past her down and quickly said " I am fine, Severus. No need to worry about little old me." she smiled panicky "You'd best be off, class is going to start soon."  
  
"You can trust me, Jocelyn" he said, not fooled by her act. " What happened with Quirrell?"  
  
She glanced over Severus's shoulder and saw Quirrell standing there, glaring at her.   
  
"Nothing is the matter, Professor Snape! I will see you later, now if you would please just let me be!" she stated and then lower her voice considerably and whispered " Please, I beg you leave! I don't want you to get hurt." and then quickly turned her back on him.   
  
Snape, very confused now, open his mouth to speak and something caught his eye. In Jocelyn's mirror on her desk, he saw the reflection of a huge purple turban in the doorway. He caught on in a instance.  
"Very well, Professor." and he turned on his heel, in hopes to catch Quirrell in the door way but, alas he was gone. 


	4. Jocelyn's Room

Disclaimer: This is my first HP fan fiction! I read the book for the FIRST time yesterday after I saw the film. So naturally, I don't own any characters and whatnot.....J.K Rowling owns all....except Professor Jocelyn Bell. She is mine...so if you all really, ReaLLy, REALLY love my story ( which I hope you do) ask before you mooch her off of me :) note: this is a very wild thought but, allow me to dream :)   
  
  
Jocelyn stayed in her classroom long after all classes were done. An owl flew into her room and dropped a note on her lap. She opened it up and it read:  
  
Dear Jocelyn, I know what is going on. I saw the frighten way you look at Quirrell. Everything will be alright. I will meet you in your room at 6. Don't be scared.   
--Severus   
  
Jocelyn finished her corrections and walked back to her room. It was a little past 6 now and she was so worried. What if Quirrell had gotten Severus? She couldn't bare it if she was the reason he got hurt. A knock came at the door and she open it and she was so relived it was Severus, she wrap her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to him.  
  
"I was so upset" she said as she lean her head on his chest. " I thought...."  
  
"Hush, everything will be alright." he said softly into her hair. "I brought you some dinner."  
  
"Thank you" she said and pulled away and he placed the bag on her dresser. " I should probably tell you what happened today."  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"Well, Quirrell attacked me in the garden. He threaten me and told me not to say anything about him to anyone or..." she paused " He would come after me again or worse, after you." she said quietly and she wiped off her make-up to reveal her swollen cheek and eye.  
  
" Oh my god" Severus said in disbelief  
  
"That's not even the worst injury. I can barely move without my ribs aching." she said sadly  
  
" Jocelyn , I am so sorry. I knew he was evil and I could have prevented this!" Severus said, getting angry at himself " I should have never brought you into this!"  
  
"Well, you did" she said bluntly and walked over to him and brought his face down to meet hers. " We can go through this together at least."   
  
"Jocelyn I.." he started and leaned closer to her.  
  
" I know" she finished and met his lips with her own.  
  
They kissed for the first time and it was magic (no pun intended). It felt like electricity going through her whole body. His arms around felt so warm around her. She felt so safe and calm in his embrace.   
Both their hands roamed all over each other, his hand's carefully avoiding her ribs. Jocelyn ran her fingers through his hair and felt nothing but bliss. So this is what love feels like, she thought to herself.   
  
" Wait" he pulled away. " This may not be the best time for this..."  
  
"No" Jocelyn whispered, still holding him "This is the prefect time for this" and they moved to the bed to continue. They quickly undressed each other and made love until the wee hours of the morning. Satisfied, they slept in each other's arms. 


	5. *Gasp* It couldn't be!

Disclaimer: This is my first HP fan fiction! I read the book for the FIRST time yesterday after I saw the film. So naturally, I don't own any characters and whatnot.....J.K Rowling owns all....except Professor Jocelyn Bell. She is mine...so if you all really, ReaLLy, REALLY love my story ( which I hope you do) ask before you mooch her off of me :) note: this is a very wild thought but, allow me to dream :)   
  
"Morning" Jocelyn said sleepily looking into Sevres's eyes. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Never better" he replied, kissing her neck softly. " Best get down to breakfast."  
  
They dressed and made they way to the dining hall. She stopped and asked " How is my face? It's awful, I know it!"  
  
"No" said Severus " You have never looked more beautiful to me."  
  
Jocelyn and Severus came up to the professor's table with everyone's eyes on Jocelyn. Her face was all bruised and swollen. All the professors asked about her and she told them she had fallen in the garden yesterday evening. Surprisingly, they all bought it and went to their classes. Her first class was very rowdy today, since Neville had accidentally set fire to his quill. Ron Weasly took out look at Professor Bell and raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Ron?" she asked as she cleaned up the charred remains of Neville's quill.  
  
" What happened to your face?" he asked curiously  
  
" Oh, I fell down in the garden. I am so clumsy." she said  
  
" When?" Harry Potter spoke up  
  
" Oh, um... I don't know...last night." she stammered  
  
" So no one hit you?" he asked   
  
" No Mister Potter, no one hit me!" she said protectively   
  
"Liarius GoHodius!" Harry said and flicked his wand and the spark of light flew and stopped directly over her head.  
  
The whole class gasped as Jocelyn stood with her mouth wide open, not believing what that Harry Potter had done. Jocelyn was shocked and her face was flush in a second.  
  
"Mister Potter, outside! Right Now" she snapped. "Everyone I want you to read pages 40-48 in your books. Don't let me catch you talking." She whipped around and caught Harry by the ear and drag him out of the classroom.  
  
"What was that?! You have no right to undermine my authority like that in my classroom! Honestly, Harry I would think you had better sense" she said furiously.  
  
" I was only concerned, Professor Bell. Why didn't you tell the truth?" Harry asked   
  
" It would be better if you would not ask anymore questions, Harry. I could very well put you in danger if I told you." she said gently   
  
" It's alright, Professor Bell" he said " I don't need to know."   
  
  
Snape, at that moment, stepped out of his classroom. He turned to Jocelyn and Harry "Causing trouble again I see, Potter" he said.  
  
"Oh none at all, Professor Snape" she said quickly while turning to Harry " Now for what you did in there, I will have to take away 20 points from Gryiffindor. Come along, I have wasted enough time on the matter. Goodbye Professor ." She led Harry back to the class and glanced back at Severus who was glaring at Harry.   
  
"Ok class time to start! Can anyone give me a quick recap of what you just read?" she asked, trying to keep her mind focused on the lesson. Like always, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" she asked  
  
" Tobias Hopkins was the wizard who developed the art of dueling." She said simply   
  
" Very good, 3 points to Gryiffindor." Jocelyn said pacing in front of the room. " Who was he married to? Draco?"  
  
" Fanny McGinty." He said   
  
" Excellent, 3 points to Sytherin." she said as the bell rang " Please write a 1 scroll paper about what was on pages 40-48." she finished and went inside her office. She heard a rapping on the door and she open it, and Severus came into the room.  
  
" What did Potter do now?" Severus said giving her a quick kiss  
  
" He knows! He did the lie spell on me! The whole class knows someone hit me, but not who." She said panicking " What if a student tells Quirrell?"  
  
" He won't do anything. If he attacks you again, everyone will know something wrong. Dumbledore will probably look more into the matter and he could be discover." Severus said  
  
" What is it that Quirrell wants anyways? What is he hiding?" Jocelyn said, thinking out loud  
  
" Possibly something having to do with the Dark Arts" he said " After all, he is the defense against the dark arts professor."  
  
" Right" she said.   
  
" Possibly something to do with the Philosopher's Stone?" Severus said, leaning on the desk while she paced.  
  
" Yes, but why does he need it? For him?" She asked  
  
" No, I wouldn't think for him. Perhaps, someone else, like he who must not be named?" He said  
  
" No! He is thought to be dead!" Jocelyn said, doubtfully.  
  
" Exactly, thought to be dead, not actually." Severus said worriedly   
  
They both looked at each other in shock, thinking that Quirrell could be in cahoots with he who must not be named. He was dead, wasn't he? 


	6. Quidditch

Disclaimer: This is my first HP fan fiction! I read the book for the FIRST time yesterday after I saw the film. So naturally, I don't own any characters and whatnot.....J.K Rowling owns all....except Professor Jocelyn Bell. She is mine...so if you all really, ReaLLy, REALLY love my story ( which I hope you do) ask before you mooch her off of me :) note: this is a very wild thought but, allow me to dream :)   
  
It had been a week after the incident and it seemed that everything had gone back to normal for everyone except for Jocelyn. She was still terrified of Professor Quirrell and would avoid him at all cost. Quirrell would spy on her as much as he could. Jocelyn could feel his eyes upon her everywhere. Quirrell would walk behind her in the halls, watch her correct papers from her doorway and he would give students notes to deliver to her that were blank. Only when Severus was around did she truly feel safe.   
  
Today was the Quidditch match between Gyriffindor and Syerthin. The whole school was going to be there including the menacing Quirrell. Together, Severus and Jocelyn walked up the stairs to the Professor Box. Quirrell took the seat behind them, smiling. The game began and soon the crowd erupted in cheers and jeers. The game was intense and that's when Oliver Wood (the Gyriffindor captain) was smacked and withered to the ground. Luckily, the broom took him down gently and Madam Promfey was on her feet in a second.   
  
"Best get down there" she said " Professor Bell, I am going to need your help. I need you to watch for any Quidditch players who may fly too close."  
  
"Sure" Jocelyn answered and quickly stood up. " Let's roll" and the hurried down the steps to the aid of Wood.  
  
Madam Promfey was very busy as the Quidditch players whizzed by them. Another player had been injured and she had rushed over to her, leaving Jocelyn to care for the very confused Wood. Oliver moaned as she tried to keep him awake. He suddenly looked wide eyed and said   
  
"Please tell me I am hallucinating Harry's broom going all wacky"   
  
She looked up and saw Harry's broom flying out of control. Jocelyn's jade eyes were filled with fear. It must be Quirrell! She looked up at the teacher's box and saw him mumbling a curse and she quickly glanced at Severus who was saying some sort of counter curse, under his breath.   
  
" I wish, Oliver." she said as she was staring wide-eyed at the broom and suddenly Harry gained control of his broom and flew off. Jocelyn looked up into the stands and saw Severus stamping out a fire that had caught his robes and Quirrell lying on his back. " Oh thank Merlin." she whispered and then saw Hermione fleeing from under the teacher's box. Jocelyn stared at her and Hermione caught her look. She couldn't even think what the girl had seen. Hermione blushed and quickly went back to the Gyriffindor side. A fresh feeling of dread washed over her. She just Hermione could hold her tongue until she got the chance to speak with her. 


	7. The talk

Disclaimer: This is my first HP fan fiction! I read the book for the FIRST time yesterday after I saw the film. So naturally, I don't own any characters and whatnot.....J.K Rowling owns all....except Professor Jocelyn Bell. She is mine...so if you all really, ReaLLy, REALLY love my story ( which I hope you do) ask before you mooch her off of me :) note: this is a very wild thought but, allow me to dream :)   
  
"Hermione, may I please speak with you after class, please?" Jocelyn asked Hermione as she looked up from her scroll.  
  
" Of Course, Professor Bell" she said and quickly got back to her goblin essay.  
  
It seemed like the class went on forever that day. Jocelyn had a million thoughts racing around her mind. She had to stop Hermione from talking about this whole situation. After what seemed like hours, she dismissed the class when the bell rang and Hermione stayed after.  
  
" You need to see me about something?" she asked, looking around the room while Professor Bell went to close the door.  
  
" Yes, Hermione. I know you set the fire to Professor Snape's robes. I saw you from the playing field." She said, while Hermione looked down at her feet.  
  
" Well, Someone hexed Harry's broom! I was only protecting Harry!" Hermione said quickly  
  
" I do not think you fully understand the matter, Miss Ganger. It is best you keep your nose out of it. Do not mention this incident to anyone, I mean it. It would put yourself in great danger and whoever you tell." Jocelyn said, trying to be pleasant.  
  
" I understand, Professor Bell, but I do have a question, why are you protecting Professor Snape, anyways? Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
" Their are things you do not understand about Professor Snape, Miss Ganger. These things are something I will not go into detail with you" Jocelyn finished.  
  
" Very Well, see you at dinner." Hermione said and left the room hurriedly.  
  
Jocelyn sighed and sat down. Her conversation hadn't gone as well as she hoped for. Hermione didn't really have a lot of friends. She always had her nose in a book and was apart from the other children. Bell had only ever see her talking to Ron and Harry.   
  
"That Hermione giving you trouble, Jocelyn" Severus said, appearing in her doorway.  
  
"Hermione saw you doing that counter curse. She doesn't understand it's Quirrell. She didn't see him performing the actual curse. I couldn't tell her the truth, it would put her in danger." She finished  
  
"That is a problem" Severus said "She is just a child! What harm can she do. None at all"  
  
"Your right! What harm could a student do?" 


End file.
